Channeler.
One who is gifted with the power of Air and Dream and can create objects composed of light through the power of their imagination. Overview ' Channeling involves mentally tapping into certain natural ambient forces and shaping them through the lens of the mind, powered by the will, to create an effect that can be measured both etherically and upon the plane of ordinary matter As long as the channels are open a sufficiently powerful and talented mind can draw from a theoretically infinite source. Long ago, quite possibly beginning with the dawn of time, the universe was filled with a tremendous amount of energy that was in a variety of forms. Some chaotic “potentials” stabilized into three classes of mystic forces, which now shape the primary energy classes from which all magical effects are formed. Science has the tools to identify and quantify various non-mystical energy forms such as kinetic, sound, elastic and thermal. However, mystical energy can only be perceived and manipulated with a fully developed aura, an attuned divining instinct, or catalytic elemental components. The world of magic shares the world of science as ethereal energy, and ki. These energies lying dormant are what connect hearts in love or guide chance into coincidence. In an active state, magical energies can conjure into reality facsimiles of forms occurring in nature or the stuff of one’s imagination, “out of thin air”. Mystic energy can also be agitated to produce destructive effects whose force rivals that of the strongest volcanic eruption. And thanks to the intimate connection all mystic energy shares with the very fabric of time and space, some spells can be crafted to flex against or pry open planar fabric, allowing one to teleport instantly from place to place or even visit other realms. But those energies are merely the raw materials a channeler, magical entity or even nature herself uses in the creation of spells, enchantments or even stranger works of magic. Much like the seven octaves of music for all songs or the three primary colors for all paintings, there exist the primary forces which fuel all incantations for spells. The true artistry comes in the application of those simple elements by imagination or by nature to form the wondrous artificial and natural phenomena we call music or sound, art or color, and spells or magic. For channeling, as with any art form, there exist methods and disciplines that prevent wasted effort and support efficiency for the creative channeler. And, while almost every tune, brush stroke or spell weave imaginable has already been grasped, no two imagined and conceived by different souls produce quite the same final results. Magic is formed from one or a combination of two mysterious form of energy or “mana” classified as Ether, or Ki. These forces by themselves don’t cause magical effects without something stirring them up approximately, but otherwise lay dormant. Mana is intangible to physical objects and ignore prime material influences such as kinetic energy, momentum and gravity, but share a few traits with light, gravity and sound for they are one and the same. '''Ether: The ghost of light… ' If one were to actually see ether, one would liken it to “frozen light”. This isn’t very far off from the truth, actually. If photons moved at the speed of sound and existed as gentle, phantom waves of energy, then it would be hard to tell light and ether apart. Ether is created in much the same way light is created, but not while light waves are being emitted. Ether is formed from the “ghost of light”. Every spark, flash of lightning or fluorescent bulb creates a phantom wave of slow-moving, invisible ether when the light waves cease and the photons are all extinguished. Ether exists everywhere. Indeed, there is a tremendous mass of ether flowing, bouncing from place to place around this universe. Prime material objects and masses do not reflect or refract ethereal waves as they do light waves, however. Only an aura can interact with ether. An aura is the skin of the spirit. All living things have spirits. All masses of life have a terrestrial spirit. This includes river spirits, mountain spirits and, of course, the earth spirit. Auras collect and contain ether, and the color of an aura usually identifies the nature or frequency of the ether collected. Since ether isn’t affected by prime material objects or gravitational pulls, a dead entity, terrain or planet, or anything without a spirit or aura cannot normally gather and hold ether. 'Ki: The sound of the soul… ' Within each spirit exist channels or ley lines or kundalini for passing harmonic energy to and fro. This network acts as the circulatory system for the harmonic resonance waves responsible for stabilizing a living organism’s physical body and emotional state. These harmonic waves sealed inside the aura’s insulated shell are fed energy from the pulse of life. Heartbeats, emotional states, thought and intent all generate pulses within the soul’s shell. The general frequency of the body’s most prolific ki is usually reflected in the color of one’s outer aura shell, where ether is collected and stored. For a human body, there exist seven harmonic focal points called “chakras”. These focal points can actually acts as loudspeakers for broadcasting various harmonic waves or KI as Chi force. Chi is shaped as it is broadcast and focused from a chakra point in a form that is wholly dependent on which chakra point and how it was honed. Chakras are thus likened to musical instruments which each produce a unique type of sound. For example, a Chi user who has honed her solar plexus chakra, the Manipura, might have done so to enable the broadcasting of violent Chi energy spheres which ignite the very air surrounding the contained reaction field and can be hurled swiftly at a target to devastating effect. Another Ki user might shape Ki energy through her brow chakra, the Ajna, to broadcast a gentle resonance wave that calms and soothes those spirits around her so thoroughly they are swiftly lulled into slumber. Ki and Chi are likened to sound because their speed, reverberation, dependency on medium and frequencies are all nearly identical in nature to sound waves. For example, Chi and Ki need mediums to pass though such as solids, liquids, gases or spirits. They cannot exists in vacuums. Ki and Chi exist as mystical, oscillating pressure waves. Properly cast chi attacks are music to the soul. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. This energy is stored through converting molecules of adenosine diphosphate (ADP) in the cells into adenosine triphosphate (ATP); the energy is released when necessary by breaking a chemical bond in the ATP molecules, converting them back to ADP. Beings from the world of Arael are able to store mana energy in their cells through the same method, allowing it to sustain them in the way food and water would a regular human. Arael worlders mainly use the Sun as a source of life energy, for it is a huge wellspring of intense Manna energy. This greatly enhances Arael worlders is all ways from physical capabilities and senses to a regenerative healing factor and Retarded Aging making them virtuously immortal. 'Abilities ' Channelers possess a body-wide energy field that controls the energy levels of the outer electron shells of her body in such a way as to cause the cascaded release of photons. In effect, this field is lasing, with the apparent efficiency of a laser (99.9%). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore accomplished by pull on the force lines that surround channeler the way a lodestone does with iron fillings. Channeler’s are trained in reading energy flow and auras enabling them to both understand them and tap into them. Left undirected, the channeler’s light will radiate from their body in all directions, producing regular flashes of white light (white light is a mixture of all portions of the visible spectrum). By conscious control over the light they produce, the channeler can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. When the channeler is deprived of that source they are able to use their own inner power to split molecules. They care able to create light by causing tiny explosions that split air, oxygen, carbon dioxide, and the bits of pollution molecules around them. Unfortunately utilizing their power in this way tends to deprive the channeler of their defensive capabilities unless they can absorb an attack and turn it back against their adversary. Thus channeling energy is preferable to generating it out of their own body for the simple dynamic that to create light you must consume mass by converting it into power. As a Nuclear explosion only requires a few ounces of Duterium and Tritum be consumed (resulting in one mother of a concussive blast) the actual amount of energy that a normal human body could produce would be miniscule, otherwise the consequences might be very bad for our nervous system and metabolism. By channeling one must lower the resistance to energy in the body and focus that power through streamlined channels that do not generate resistance (in the form of heat and deterioration of body tissues) so that the strain upon the actual body would be miniscule. By conscious control over the light produced channeler can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. They can produce numerous effects with the light they cause to generate. They can simply cause a bright glow all about the body or can create very simple patterns out of rays of light like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. They can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. They can bend the light around him to become invisible. They can create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets other people’s equilibrium, or a pulsating strobe-light effect. The most universal ability of the channeler is the ability to can focus photons to create constructs out of pure light. These constructs'' seem to be only limited by channelers' imagination''. These constructs require only minimum power and subliminal thought. Larger and more complicated manipulations of energy and matter require extended meditation and more power. Category:Technique Category:Arael